


Reply

by LanMao



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanMao/pseuds/LanMao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day after school for Midorima, until Takao....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reply

**Author's Note:**

> My very first time writing a fanfiction. Really nervous.
> 
> Betaed by a friend, thank you, Sha!
> 
> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

“What are you doing, Shin-chan?” Takao looked at Midorima curiously from the rear cart puller’s seat. As usual, these Shuutoku Basketball Club starters goes to school together using the rear cart and the one loosing janken must pull it—which is never even once Midorima did—until the next traffic light.

“Isn’t it obvious that I am currently folding my handkerchief?” Midorima answered stoically from the rear cart without stopping what he is doing or looking back at Takao.

“But why two of them?”

“What is wrong with two handkerchiefs? These are important since—“

“Today’s lucky item is handkerchief, right?” Takao said before Midorima could finish his sentences. He looked satisfied with his conclusion and grin widely, which is kind of annoyed Midorima, whose now looking back at Takao.

“No, it is not. And if you are kind enough to let me finish my sentences, you will know that I bring two handkerchiefs because I was sniffling this morning.”

“Whaaat? Did you catch a cold, Shin-chan?” Midorima couldn’t determine whether Takao is purely concerned about his well-being or just make fun of him. Maybe a little bit of both.

“I don’t think so. This is just a precaution since Cancer is 9th place in today’s Oha Asa Horoscope and I haven’t obtained my lucky item, yet. Who knows what will happen to me in the meantime.”

Takao laughed dryly, “thought so.”

Midorima put one of his folded handkerchief in his bag and the other in his uniform’s front pocket. Then he realized that the rear cart didn’t move an inch since Takao start the conversation before he said, “Start pulling again, Takao. Or we’ll be late for morning practice.”

 

 

The sun already set when Midorima finished his extra practice and put all of his belongings neatly into his bag. He walked outside the gym while holding his lucky item, a chemical tube he borrowed from chemistry lab, and waited in front of the gym. Suddenly his cell phone vibrated and Midorima took it from his left pocket, opened it and saw the incoming message.

“Shin-chan, what’s wrong? Your face looks scarier than usual,” Takao said from the rear cart puller while holding his laugh from bursting out from his mouth.

Midorima decided to ignore the message and put his cell phone back to his pocket. “It’s nothing. Just a foolish message from a monkey.”Takao laughed to his heart content and said something about how Shin-chan had a monkey’s cell number in the first place between his laugh.

Midorima ignored it, walked towards Takao and get into the rear cart since he won the janken, as usual. Takao swiped his bangs up with his fingers in habit, still laughing a bit, and start pulling the rear cart.

After a few intersections, Takao told Midorima that he want to come by a convenience store for a sec and pulled over the rear cart to the roadside. Midorima watched Takao walk into the convenience store’s door while humming a tune from commercials that he heard once on television.

While waiting, he unconsciously looked around and his green eyes stopped at the vending machine across the street. Midorima decided that it won’t hurt to check whether that vending machine has canned red bean soup or not. So, he jumped out of the rear cart and walked across the street. A smile shown in his face when he saw that the red bean soup is available. Without any second thought, he inserted some coins into the machine to replace it with a can of his favorite drink.

Midorima walked back to the rear cart and found out that Takao already finished and now sat in the rear cart puller’s seat. Takao grinned like a little boy who just caught his friend red handedly took an apple from a neighbor’s yard. Although, the green haired boy can’t really feel offended since he saw that grin in daily basis.After Midorima seat comfortably in the rear cart, Takao started to pull the rear cart again.

 

 

In his house, as usual, Midorima cleaned himself up, ate dinner, and prepare for tomorrow before he started studying in a perfect order. But today his order got disturbed when he opened his bag and found a bottle of vitamin pills inside it. He was sure that he never put anything like that inside his bag today. But then he remembered that Takao said something about wanted to buy some vitamins in convenience store earlier. So he decided to sent Takao a message.

 

_I think you mistook my bag as yours and put your vitamin pills inside mine._

 

Not long after Midorima sent his message,Takao replied.

 

_I didn’t. That’s for you, Shin-chan, since you said you were sniffling this morning._

_PS: It’ll be bad if my Ace-sama get sick. Take care X9_

 

It was a good thing that Midorima currently alone in his room since he can felt that his face is now burning real bad. Maybe he could take those pills now.

**Author's Note:**

> This story (probably will become) the first part of a series. I'll explain the message Midorima received in my next work. 
> 
> Please comment, I really need those, thank you~


End file.
